


Giving Grief

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst and Humor, Challenge Response, Gen, Humor, grief bacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Yoji’s methods for dealing with his problems is having an impact on his waistline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/gifts).



> Spoilers for “Mission 21: Trane-- Memories” and _Verbrechen_ / _Strafe_. All things _Weiß Kreuz_ belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiß, Polygram k.k., and Animate Film. No infringement intended.
> 
> “Kummerspeck” actually involves over _eat_ ing from grief/stress, but this is what came to me, Esinde Nayrall, so.... Inspired by a request at [Weiss Kreuz 100](http://wk-100.livejournal.com/)’s New Year Drabble exchange, but it went _far_ over the 100-word limit.

As they got inside the trailer and Yoji opened his mission coat, Omi could see Ken about to say something and tried to distract him. “Ken--”

“Hey, Yoji, the crop tops were never _really_ appropriate but especially not now. You’re getting a bit fat,” Ken said, tactful by Ken’s standards.

Failed.

“What? Fuck off, Ken. You must be going blind. And I eat like a bird,” Yoji answered.

“You’ve been drinking a lot lately. A lot of beer, a lot of empty calories. We’ve all been concerned about your drinking, especially Omi.”

Damn it. There were better ways to do this. 

“We all deal with things in our own ways. I don’t have a drinking _problem_. You’ve been having issues of your own lately, Ken, so don’t talk to me.”

All of them had problems lately, and wandering the countryside in a tiny trailer, with no fixed home, didn’t help. Yoji had been grieving over Asuka’s death for a long time, but lately his drinking had gotten worse. Despite being in each other’s faces in this trailer all the time, Yoji wouldn’t open up about why to any of them. 

Omi didn’t think Yoji’s little belly was that bad though. It made him look kind of... cuddly. But he still worried about the drinking.

Whatever, he just wanted Yoji to be _happy_. He wanted that for all of them.

“You look at this,” Yoji pointed to himself, “and think ‘sexy.’”

Someone who hadn’t worked with Aya for years might think his face was expressionless as he said, “...it makes me think of muffins. Don’t make me hungry this late at night, Kudou.” 

Not helping, Aya.

Yoji had an “I’m not hearing this” look on his face. “I also smoke too much to get fat.”

“Nobody can or should smoke enough to stop this,” Ken said. “You’re starting to get a beer belly, Yoji. Take a better look at your middle.” 

Yoji angrily speed-walked to a mirror and turned to look at himself in it from a few sides. “You’re full of it.” But the longer he looked at himself, the less cocky he seemed. He saw it now.

“I can put together an exercise program for you that would target that area.” Ken sounded a little too superior about it. 

Yoji put a hand over his belly. “I already exercise, so don’t bother, Ken. I don’t need your help. I’ll just drink less beer and I’ll diet it off.”

Omi didn’t know why, but he had a _really_ bad feeling about this.

 

### End


End file.
